


Some Feelings Are Impossible to Place

by orphan_account



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, aka gyro and fenton are in love with each other and they don't know it, but everyone else does, gyro redemption... He Did That, manny is always correct
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maybe Gyro is an asshole, but Fenton sees something good in him.





	Some Feelings Are Impossible to Place

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from 'impossible to place' by antarctigo vespucci uhhhh listen to it  
> also this is my first fic in a long time so don't be surprised if it's bad or is missing something tell me in the comments and i'll get around to fixing it  
> enjoy friends!!!

“I just don't understand how he's a better superhero than I could ever be,” Gyro sighed, his pencil tapping rapidly against the desk as he worked on specifications for the new Gizmoduck suit. He had the right to be peeved, though, when his intern just up and went with the suit like it was designed for him. The ‘G’ on the front was meant to stand for ‘Gearloose,’ after all. “And without the experience! Even the _microwave_ was too advanced for him to use when he started working here. Although, it is admirable how he could control the suit without it achieving sentience and going evil. That kid has a heart of gold in him.” Even with his head still tucked down at his blueprints, there was a noticeable far-off dreamy look in his eyes. Manny, sitting next to him, couldn't argue with any of his points, but relentlessly teased him anyway.  
  
“You like Fenton.” Manny stomped in Morse code, his body shaking with inaudible laughter. This elicited a furious look from Gyro, standing up to match Manny’s sitting height.  
  
“Do NOT tease me with that schoolgirl talk!” He yelled, although Manny didn't flinch or cower. His face was stone-cold - _literally_ \- in an act of defiance as his boss shouted. “How could I like that idiot anyway? He's beneath me! I am his boss first and he should not be pursuing any kind of friendship or relationship with me.”  
  
Manny neighed disapprovingly. “Think about what you just said,” he stomped out hard before getting up and pointing at the clock, indicating that their shift was over. He then exited the room with such grace that for a second Gyro wondered just what he got up to when he clocked out of work. But he didn't have time to think about that, or what he just said to Manny, because he was a genius and he had to keep his mind going with strong ideas. He couldn't waste time on the irrelevancies of social life. He pondered staying late at the lab again as he grabbed his coat, but he couldn't leave his apartment in the state of disrepair it was in before his mother came tomorrow. She'd have a fit if she had any indication that he wasn't taking care of himself like she had taught him to.  
  
On the drive home, Gyro finally let his mind wander for the first time in a while. It was involuntary, but one thing kept nagging at the back of his brain: how he spoke about Fenton earlier. Sure, he didn't mean it, but he never truly thought about the weight of his words. He was used to being hostile towards anyone who got too close to him, because he always regarded himself as a genius that no one could keep up with. But Fenton was persistent. It was like he didn't care what Gyro said, and as long as he kept him around that was good enough for him. He could've - or rather _should've_ \- gotten fed up with Gyro's abhorrent attitude long ago. And Gyro couldn't say that he didn't like having Fenton around. He was resourceful, and even though he could barely keep up with his visionary ideas, he tried incredibly hard to understand. Being a bit nicer was the least he could do for Fenton, but he never recognized him as more than a tool. That night, Gyro couldn't sleep as he let his newly formed guilty conscience get to him. He had to change things up and let his intern know how much he needed him before he messed it up. His mother would be so proud of him tomorrow.


End file.
